


Is My Blood Good or Bad?

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunter!Eren, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi lives in a dank, damp, moss covered cobblestone castle, where he was imprisoned after he was burned alived in the year 1739, being trapped in the castle, for his cursed coffin was buried there. Levi is a vampire, unable to leave the land. No, he is not affected by the sun, it just makes him uncomfortable. After years of boredom, Levi longs to go outside and explore new lands. But alas, he can't, not until he can break his curse, he must fall in love with a human being and that human must also feel the same way about Levi. The vampire just has no hope of that happening, since he despises humans in all ways possible... That is until a cute, emerald eyed vampire hunter boy stumbles upon Levi's castle and that boy just so happens to be a reincarnated lover from Levi's past who he was suppose to marry. In Levi's POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is My Blood Good or Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.... It's late and I'm writing this... Be prepared for some freaking messed up stuff.... Also when I was just making ideas as I wrote it down so somethings may not be in the summary like the reincarnated Eren and yeah... Basically I'm trying to say that I was too lazy to edit and too tired... Yeah... Also I'm not good with time periods so I'm very sorry ;(  
> Bye~

_*Levi*_

I sighed softly as I watched the golden sun set behind the horizon for the... Millionth time?

_'Oh, whatever... It's not like it matters any way.'_

I mumbled a small curse to myself after I realized just how ridiculous I was being. This was my life. I just needed to get used to it. I chuckled lowly without humor as I realized it had been over two thousand years and, yet, I'm still not used to being alone. I frowned slightly to myself.

_'Alone...'_

I repeated the same word over and over again in my mind until... Ah... Yes... I finally remembered why that word struck me so painfully as it did. I shook my head of my thoughts quickly before I got too wrapped up in them, deciding to keep my peaceful mood as I quietly strode down the mossy cobble steps of my castle's grand staircase, deciding I had looked through the ridiculously large window near my golden and red velvet throne for long enough.

I yawned tiredly as I slipped on my sleeping clothes, wearing nothing more than my pure white, long-sleeved shirt that clung to my body beautifully and my black shorts that would barely be considered clothing at all. The stretchy material was see through, much like a woman's pantyhose, just like my lover, Eren, used to wear for me when I begged him--

 **"No!"** I screamed at myself, refusing to remember the terrible past that still continued to haunt me.

I quickly closed the curtains, for they had allowed a few rays of desperate light to flood into my room, tying them together securely so they wouldn't open up in the middle of the night. I went over to my giant, king sized bed and got under the covers.

I sat there in the bed and waited for my vampire instincts to awaken, for they grew too strong for me to control at night. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth as I felt my fangs grow larger than they already were, piercing through my gums. I felt no pain, however. Even though I bled from something tearing through my pink tissue... I still could feel no pain.

 _'Must be a vampire thing...'_ I thought bitterly as I swallowed my blood, the thick, metallic liquid running down my throat as I eagerly urged it down. It was sweet tasting to me, maybe because I haven't had blood all day. I honestly don't need to live on blood. I'm immortal and I'm not usually hungry anyway so what's the point in feeding? Minus the fact that there is no blood in the castle except for the rats. But there is no way in fucking hell I'm eating those shit filled bags.

With a sigh, I continued to feel my body act different. It started twitching slightly as the moon rose higher into the starless, black sky. I could feel my nails grow slightly longer and sharper, my guess was that they were meant for ripping peoples' throats out.

_'Lucky for those shits I'm locked away in this castle like a fucking princess waiting for her fucking prince to hurry up and rescue her. Then they can do whatever and however they want at the end like other fairy tails. Fuck eachother senseless.'_

I soon drifted off to sleep with the thoughts of my past lover rescuing me from this dreadful castle, that he somehow, miraculously, ended up living for those two thousand years and had spent those painful years trying to find me. So we could be together, yet again, in eachother's arms... Unfortunately, for me, I'm no princess in a story book. I'm a a full fledged, vampire man who's stuck in this rotten castle because of some binding curse! And Eren is dead, he won't ever come for me. Tch... That's just how my life is... It's full of nothing but _misery_.

***

_*1739*_

_"Ah! L-Levi! No! Please! I-I need release!"_

_I licked my lips lustfully as I watched my lover squirm and struggle in his bonds, noting how damn sexy he looked being tied to my favourite chair, making it so that all he could do was watch uselessly as I did what I pleased with his delicious body. Oh, how silly, I've forgotten the most important part; he was completely naked. His thick, hard cock sticking up high and proud between his spread legs, which I had tied to the chair legs without hesitation, had precum gathering at the tip, which I quickly and greedily licked away, wanting to taste all of my lover, Eren._

_"Oh Eren... Can't you last any longer? I quite like treating you like a dog." I said lowly as I gripped the chain attached to the black leather strip which was tied tightly around Eren's neck, claiming him as my bitch._

_"N-No Master... I need to release... I-I can't hold it in any longer..." My bitch choked out as he clenched his eyes tightly together, gritting his teeth as I tugged playfully on the chain until his face was in front of mine from where I positioned on the floor._

_"Beg more and I may consider giving you your release, until then, hold it in." I demanded. I knew he would listen to me though. He listened and obeyed every command that left my lips, which was why I owned him. Which was why he was mine and mine alone. We only needed eachother in this cruel world, but what we were doing was illegal... By seeing eachother and doing these types of things to eachother... Apparently it wasn't 'normal'. And it didn't help that I was a prince of a whole fucking country and Eren was a guard. If only we could escape this place to live alone together for the rest of eternity--_

_"L-Levi..." Eren whimpered shamelessly as he was growing impatient from the fact that I was zoning out while he was there in front of me with a painfully hard boner which desperately needed some attention. I smirked as I blew some air onto the tip, making Eren take in a sharp inhale of breath. I always enjoyed teasing Eren when he was tied up. He was just so vulnerable and was unable to do anything to prevent what I had in store for him. Hell, I had a whole torture chamber full of naughty and fun things to use on my little bitch, which I knew he would gratefully receive, for he would happily do anything I wanted._

_"Hmm... Eren... When you come, say my name." Smiling softly when Eren nodded willingly, I took all of Eren in my mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat but I didn't mind. I wanted to make him feel so fucking good that he'd be seeing fucking stars dancing around his head. I focused on shoving more of him down my throat as I tried hard to keep from gagging, swallowing around him a few times._

_"L-Levi! Ah... O-oh... I'm so close... Just a little more... Ah! Levi!" Eren screamed my name as I stroked the under side of his dick a few times, indicating that it was all right for him to come whenever he pleased. He ended up coming right after I gave him permission as I swallowed his sweet liquid, loving the burning sensation it left in my mouth. Once I finished gulping down Eren's release, I pulled my mouth off of his cock with a small 'pop', making him moan._

_"Mm... Did you like that, my pet?" I asked lowly, nuzzling my cheek against his thigh._

_"Oh, very much, Master. Now, if you could untie me, I'd like that even more." Eren responded teasingly, although there was no denying the fact that there was a bit of a desperate tone in his voice._

>p> _Shaking my head side to side, I chuckled lowly and responded,"Now, now, be patient, pet. I'd like to enjoy this moment." I looked up at Eren lovingly, a small smile on my lips that I had reserved all day especially for him._

_Eren smiled back at me, his smile full of warmth and love, that particular smile was only for me. It meant that I was wanted by him, it meant trust, it meant that he was in love with me. I remember the day I had fallen in love with that smile. I had snook out of the castle, dressed in a guard's suit of armor and Eren had accidently tripped over me. He claimed he hadn't seen me because I was too 'tiny', which I kicked his ass for. He just laughed as I spanked his ass with my foot and I remember feeling something I had never felt before. Love. I loved the way his voice sounded when he laughed, I loved the way his shaggy hair fell perfectly to frame his face, I loved the way his body flexed as he trained, I loved the way his gorgeous face would switch to different expressions in only a matter of minutes. I loved him. It was as simple as that._

_Still smiling like the angel he is, Eren commanded me,"Untie me, Levi."_

_I shuddered at the way he purred my name, immediately obeying his command. Oh, the affect he had on me was like no other. He could get me to do anything he wanted. Hell, he could even command me to kill myself and I would still obey. Anything for him._

_I fumbled as I tried to quickly undo the knots in the rope, basically ripping them off of Eren until he was free. Once he was no longer hostage, he got off of the chair and sat down in front of me, instantly locking our lips together in a passionate kiss. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer toward me. He must have realized I wanted him on top of me because the next thing I knew, he was guiding me gently backwards until my back hit the ground with a soft 'thump'. Eren had wrapped his arms around my waist tightly so that he could feel me in his grasp, leaning forward more to deepen the kiss we shared. After a few moments of kissing each other senseless, we both pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes, sharing a conversation with our eyes alone. I watched as Eren's features turned to a slight frown, watching him grow worried._

_"What's wrong?" His voice was filled with urgency even though he tried very hard to remain calm. This guy... He's always too worried about me._

_Smiling, I laughed softly and replied,"Yes. I'm fine. Better than fine, I'm great." It wasn't all a lie. I was feeling great right in this moment, but everyone knows, moments like these pass far too quickly..._

_Seeming unsatisfied, Eren shook his head, eyebrows furrowed which just made his expression even cuter._

_"Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong. Levi? Tell me what's wrong. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi." He repeated my name over and over again while he continuously decided to poke my nose, right on the tip. I sighed, irritated. As much as I loved him, he was still an annoying brat sometimes._

_After I could no longer handle the annoyance he was causing me, I grabbed both his hands and rolled over onto him, switching our positions so that I was on top of him and he was below me. After admiring his shocked face, I smirked and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose._

_"You're an annoying brat, you know that, right?" I asked happily as I laid down on top of Eren and rested my head on his chest._

_He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my body, kissing the top of my head before replying casually,"Yeah. I know. So... Uh... Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked again, obviously he was very worried about me. How sweet._

I grunted in response, shifting my position slightly so I could talk clearly to say,"I'm scared. Of... You know... Losing you. What if someone finds out about us? They'll take you away from me... T-they'll torture you... I-I don't want that to happen to you..." I felt my voice start to tremble halfway through my response, tears starting to swell in my eyes until I could no longer hold them in, I watched as two perfect tears fell onto Eren's bare chest, slowly sliding down his skin and leaving a small trail of dampness behind them. I felt Eren cup my cold cheeks with his warm hands, guiding my face up to look at his. He looked very serious, eyes shining with determination that had my heart skipping a best in my chest.

_"I will never let anything harm you. As long as I'm with you, Levi, I can do anything."_

_I stared at Eren with wide eyes, feeling more tears threatening to spill from my eyes, I squinted as I started crying, burying my face into Eren's chest. I felt his strong arms wrap around me once more, I felt as his chin rest on my head, I heard him mumble soothing words to me. This was the man I so desperately loved. This was the man I had agreed to marry. This was the man I'd give my life for._

_We stayed like that for a while longer until I had eventually fallen asleep in Eren's arms. He had carried me to my giant bed and tucked me in, staying there for a few minutes to watch over me until, eventually, he got dressed back into his clothes and left my room. Little had we known, my father, the king, had sent spies to watch over me. They had witnessed everything me and Eren had done._

_The next day was the same as always, or so I had thought. Eren woke me up by splaying soft and ticklish kisses all over my face, then he and I had a very sweet, fifteen minute make-out session before I decided to get ready. I heard a knock on my door just as I was finished changing and Eren said he would get it. I gratefully allowed him to answer the door. What a mistake that was. After Eren opened the door... It all happened so fast my mind couldn't process any of it._

_I could only watch in horror as a sharp spear impaled through my lover's stomach as soon as he opened the door. I remember screaming in rage, urgency, fear, all the above. I remember Eren shakily grabbing hold of the spear and pulling it out of him. Next, I saw a guard charging right for me but Eren lunged at him and tackled him to the ground._

_"Run Levi! Get out of here! Run baby! Please!" I remember being paralyzed to the spot as I watched Eren yell at me to run pleadingly, I could see the thick tears falling down his face. He knew, and I knew, he was not going to make it. Not with a wound like that on his body. I watched as his blood started pooling on the ground and he collapsed. I rushed over to him and held him in my arms as he murmured his finals good-byes to me, saying he was sorry and saying he loved me more than anything. I could only cry and hold him uselessly as he slipped further into darkness. I was holding his corpse by the time more guards had come into my room, grabbing me and wrenching me away from my Eren. A sudden bolt of adrenaline rushed through my veins. I had to fulfill Eren's last request. To run._

 _I struggled, kicked, scratched, bit, did anything I could to try and escape, but in the end, they ended up tying me to a post outside of the castle, a bunch of firewood beneath my feet. I watched as my best friend, Erwin Smith, AKA, the captain of the guards issued orders to burn me. I looked at him desperately, trying to get him to help me. He gave me a rueful look and bit his lip as he mouthed the words that looked like,_ 'I'll help you, the rest is up to you.'. _The last thing I remember seeing before I was burned alive, was Erwin carrying Eren's dead body over to a coffin that had a symbol carved into it. I recognized the symbol but I was too busy dying to see what it was._

_***_

"Eren!"

Panting breathlessly, I had abruptantly sat up in my bed and screamed my past lover's name aloud. My eyes widened in horror as I realized it was all a dream. I looked around just to make sure Eren wasn't here, but of course he wasn't. He was dead, he was gone. He was never going to smile at me again, he was never going to kiss me awake in the morning again, he was never going to say _"I love you."_ to me again. I would never, ever see him again. I processed these words slowly until I started crying. My whole body was shaking in fear, anger, and sadness. I would never feel my lover's arms around me for one last time... I would... I clamped a hand over my mouth as I grit my teeth together, clenching my eyes shut as a desperate attempt to get these thoughts out of my mind.

_'Why did this have to happen to me...? I-I've been a good person... I... I want.. Ere--'_

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the familiar sound of glass breaking and falling onto the floor. My eyes widened as I got out of bed and ran out into the long hallways. The sound had came from the throne room. This was my chance. This was my chance to be freed from this lonely curse. I could turn back into a mortal or... Well, I actually don't know how this curse thing works... Whatever. I ran into the the throne room where the window I had been looking out of the previous day, was broken. I slowed my pace into a slow walk as I looked around the room, not seeing anything. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting my vampire hunting skills guide me. I could smell an intruder... He came crashing through the windows without harming himself... He heard me and... My eyes opened as I looked up at the ceiling in time to see a black figure swoop down with a stake in one hand while the other had a... Knife? I don't know. I didn't get a good enough look as I swerved to the side to avoid being impaled. The stake wouldn't kill me, those were just mortal legends.

I watched in amusement as the figure landed on his ass with a loud _'thump'_ , he groaned as he got to his feet. I observed the intruder with interest.

He was wearing all black clothing, he was also wearing a mask to keep his identity a complete secret to me. Oh well. Within minutes that mask would be a shredded mess once I was done with it.

I took a step forward and the stranger pulled out his knife from behind his back, the smooth, clean blade shining slightly from where the sun's light rays bounced off of it. I took another firm step forward as the man took a step back, being very cautious. I continued to walk toward the man until I backed him up into a corner. The man didn't even know what was happening until his back hit the wall.

"Drop all your weapons and... Vampire hunting equipment, then removes your mask. Slowly!" I barked my orders to him, watching him slowly drop the stake to the ground as well as several others that were situated in his belt. He then tossed the knife away from himself, leaving his hands empty. He slowly slide off his leather gloves until they both hit the floor with a a small _'slap'_. I waited patiently as he reached up to his mask and removed it, his shaggy dark hair preventing me from seeing his face as his head was kept lowered. He dropped his mask in front of his feet.

"Raise your eyes." I snarled, immediately regretting that decision as soon as I saw his face.

The man... No, it was a boy. No older than 18 years of age. I could feel myself start to tremble as I observed his face. He had glorious emerald eyes, the brightest and purest I had ever seen in my life. He had beautiful tanned skin, and his hair fell to frame his face perfectly. It couldn't be...

"Eren." I spoke without thinking, the boy jumping slightly.

I watched as the boy gulped, his knees trembling enough for me to see. The next few words he uttered out... I was not expecting. Not at all. Nor, was I ready to hear them.

"Levi... It's been a while, huh?"

There was nothing more I wanted to do than to jump into Eren's arms. The emotions I had at that moment were all jumbled up inside if me. I was happy, so happy to see him, I was confused because I thought he was dead, I was angry because he had lied to me about nothing harming me as long as he was alive, but, I was mostly relieved. I was relieved to see him as healthy, beautiful, and cute as ever.

"You fucking bastard..." Was all I muttered before I was instantly jumping into his arms, clamping my lips onto his. He responded to me, his left hand on the back of my neck while his right arm was wrapped around my waist tightly, as if he let go, he would never feel me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and closed my eyes, pulling him closer to me to deepen our passionate kiss. We stayed like that probably for half a fucking hour before the horny brat started rutting his hips against mine. I realized I was still in my sleeping clothes, which was probably what started to turn him on so he had no choice but to fulfill his sexual desires.

He switched our positions so that I was pinned against the wall, grinding my hips in rhythm with his. He moaned my name softly as he pulled away from the kiss and started sucking on my neck, kissing farther down until he got to the neck-line of my shirt. He wasted no time getting me out of my clothes, leaving me completely naked for him to do whatever he pleased. He started by giving me a quick blowjob, but just as I was about to come, he pulled off of my cock with a soft _'pop'_. I whimpered desperately, loving him for doing that but also hating him for leaving me mess like this.

I think all the pleasure was getting to my head, or maybe it was the shock that Eren was still alive, who knows. But I think I blacked out and woke up to Eren fucking me senseless. We both screamed eachother's names desperately, really needing this after years of not seeing eachother. We both finally came at the same time, gasping and panting until I fell asleep in Eren's arms, sitting on the throne room floor with my Eren.

***

I woke up and looked around my room. I was in my sleeping clothes, I didn't have cum on me... I didn't hear anything... It was a dream. My eyes widened in horror as I realized it was all a cruel dream.

"N-no... He was right here..." I mumbled out useless words as I felt tears swell into my eyes. Fuck my life. What had I done to deserve this? I was just about to scream in rage when a voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Looking for me?"

I whipped my head around quickly towards my room door where the voice was coming from and I couldn't help but crack a small smile. Eren smiled softly at me as he made his way over to my bed and got under the covers with me. I cuddled up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist while his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his chest, unwilling to let go.

"I love you, Levi."

"I love you, Eren."

I felt a warm feeling in my chest and I realized I was freed from my curse. Eren loved me, and I loved him. But.. What did it mean? As if reading my mind, Eren laughed and softly explained,"You're immortal now, Levi. Erwin made sure to put the right symbols on our coffins. It's pretty handy, having him as a wizard."

"What about you? Are you immortal? Am I still a vampire?" I had to ask.

"Yes, you're still a vampire but you should be able to control it a lot better. And yes I'm immortal. Erwin knew you would kill him if he didn't make me immortal."

"So.. We can live together until the end of time?"

"Yes, Levi. We'll be with each other forever. This time, I swear on my life. I will never leave you. Wherever you go, I will follow you. You are my master who will guide me. I am yours and yours alone. I love you."

I felt tears swell in my eyes as I kissed Eren passionately, believing he would always stay with me until the end, which, he did.


End file.
